


Red Queen

by Lil_Sphinx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste has a spine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angry Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, BAMF Adrien Agreste, BAMF Marinette Dupain Cheng, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Evil Lila Rossi, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, HBIC Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kim is a Mafia boss’s grandson, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lê Chiến Kim Protective, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Nino and Chloe are bros, Past Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe - Freeform, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, class salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Sphinx/pseuds/Lil_Sphinx
Summary: The blonde made eye contact with him before breaking out a smile that could put fear into the Joker himself.“ The Red Queen is back and she’s out for blood.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 85
Kudos: 730
Collections: the power of love always so strong





	1. Out for Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pigtails are Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063828) by [para_dox_normal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_dox_normal/pseuds/para_dox_normal). 
  * Inspired by [The Red King and Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171438) by [Mpuppy5885](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885). 
  * Inspired by [Rossi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747196) by [parisique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisique/pseuds/parisique). 



Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! SHIT!

Nino’s face was pale, and he felt every muscle in his body freeze. He wanted to tell Alya to stand down if she knew what’s good for her, but one look from the bluenette and he clamped up. 

The class had been fairly quiet until Ms.Bustier had to leave for a few minutes. As soon as the door shut his girlfriend stood up and stalked to the back where Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat alone. The latter looked up from her sketchbook and gave a blank yet cold stare that only fuelled the blogger’s anger even more.

“Marinette, I’ve been chatting with the rest of the class and I’m ending our friendship. You’ve been acting horrible to Lila, and you won’t even interact with us if she’s involved in anyway! I don’t know what happened to the girl I met last year but I know she’s not you!” Alya was yelling by the end and a lot of their classmates seemed to be agreeing with her.

The designer stood up slowly and said in an eerily calm voice, “ How many of you agree with that statement?” Most of the class except Chloé, Sabrina, Kim, Juleka, himself and Adrien (although Nino had actually grabbed his hand and held it down despite the blonde boy’s confusion) raised their hands. Marinette nodded, “ Alright, everyone who raised their hands should prepare for execution.” And with that she walked out of class with grace of a Queen (heh.).

Everyone was looking so confused, muttering to each other, Nino looked at those who didn’t raise their hands. Kim was attempting to merge with the floor,Juleka was quietly panicking, Adrien was still confused but was also upset by the way everyone had abandoned someone they knew for a long time. But when he looked at the blonde heiress she was smiling evilly.

She stood up and gave him a nod, one that he returned, albeit a bit sadly, but there was nothing left he could do, he knew what was coming and he knew which side he’d be on. Chloe snapped her fingers, “Sabrina! Post a message on the school blog.” Sabrina whipped out her phone and asked what she should write. 

The blonde made eye contact with him before breaking out a smile that could put fear into the Joker himself. 

“  The Red Queen is back and she’s out for blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted this a while back, but decided to put it back up! Might take a bit to finish this since I’m currently working on my other fic:
> 
> Parker Luck even when you’re now a Stark
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651795
> 
> BUT! Imma try my best!


	2. I would rather give up everything than betray her!

Chloé’s statement had brought a sudden chill that no one understood, but no one had a chance to question as Ms.Bustier came back class and continued explaining the class work. 

Despite the resumed lesson no one could pay attention:

Rose was confused and hurt. Juleka had quickly moved to sit next to Kim, and refused to even glance at the blonde girl, let alone respond to any of Rose’s attempts to get her attention.

Alix and Max were in the same situation with Kim, accept instead of ignoring their presence, the athlete openly glared at them, pain and betrayal filled his eyes.

Mylène, Ivan, and Nathaniel were confused, and worried. That wasn’t the way Marinette should have reacted. Tears was the presumed reaction, possibly anger. But not indifference and a cold shoulder.

Alya was also partially angry about the bluenette’s response, but also about her boyfriend’s sudden partnership with Chloé Bourgeois. She didn’t understand what was going on and no one was giving any answers and that just made her even angrier.

Lila was internally smirking, Marinette was just trying to act strong, she’d break by tomorrow. And really? Red Queen? What the hell does that even mean? One irritating speck in her plans was Adrien’s support for the baker girl. No matter, a quick chat with Gabriel and he’d have no choice but to come back to her.

Adrien, while not understanding the whole story was fuming. A few weeks back he had apologized about the ‘high road’ logic to Marinette. He explained that he’d never been taught how to handle issues that weren’t done by the paparazzi. Marinette forgave him and went on to thank him for his part in rescinding her expulsion. During that discussion they learnt of the other’s secret, which ended with a long conversation about where to go from there. One thing had been made very clear though.

 **ADRIEN WAS BEHIND MARINETTE FOR LIFE**.

The blonde heiress and the aspiring DJ had moved to sit next to each other with Sabrina sitting next to the model. Both of them were passing notes, preparing for next steps and required information. Chloé was ecstatic, it had been a long time since Marinette Dupain-Cheng had decided to pretend being the ‘School’s Princess’ and as much as Chloé enjoyed her tyranny, she was truly bored on the throne.

Nino had come to the conclusion that this was it. Any sense of peace that he had come to feel from this class was gone. He knew tomorrow would be the reascension of the Red Queen, and while he had become close to many of these people, he would never throw away a friendship that had been formed since birth. He had stated it many years ago to the last person who had attempted to dethrone Mari, _“I would rather give up music, movies, EVEN MY HAT! I would give up everything rather than betray my childhood best friend, my family_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Notes!
> 
> \- Yes, Adrien and Marinette do know each others identities, with Marinette being the new guardian, she was bound to find out anyway. This just was a bit quicker. It also helps though that Adrien won’t ever be fooled when it comes to Ladybug! 
> 
> \- No, right now they are not dating as they’re both highly stressed and want to deepen their friendship before it becomes something more
> 
> \- Also no, Adrien has no idea what the Red Queen is. That’s for Nino and Chloé to explain
> 
> \- At this point I’m not sure if I going to break up the couples. Nino and Alya will definitely breakup
> 
> \- Miracle Queen never happened, nothing will change my mind, fight me! (Please don’t! -///-)
> 
> \- Kim, Nino, and Marinette grew up together. So to the two boys, the class’s betrayal hits them harder than anyone else
> 
> \- finally: tell me in comments if I should make a good Bustier, or a bad one?


	3. Pre: Red Queen’s Court Explanation

Marinette had walked home and went straight for her room. Entering her room she placed her bag down and she wordlessly began to take anything down related to her ex-friends, she opened her phone and started deleting any unwanted numbers, photos, reminders, and even plans. 

Tikki silently watched her holder. Marinette had explained the story a few weeks into their partnership, therefore Tikki was aware of what was coming, and that nothing could prevent it. Often people say destruction was horrible, but creation was equally terrifying, and Marinette was truly terrifying when she wanted to be. 

Marinette sent a message to both Nino and Chloé before getting everything ready for tomorrow.

.............………………………………………………………………………………………………….....................

_ Explain everything to Adrien. _

Nino looked at that message for the 10th time. Easier said than done dudette! Explaining the complexity of the hierarchy to a  ** very  ** sheltered boy was as difficult as explaining to Chris that his film gear was completely off boundaries, (meaning:  NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE ). 

At least he has Chloé to help explain.

He glanced at the blonde who had picked him up within five minutes of Mari’s order. He knew she was thoroughly elated with Mari’s return, he had seen that as much as she enjoyed the power, it wasn’t nearly as fun. Even he had to admit that those days were slightly more interesting compared to the mundane life that they were forced to conform to. He had enjoyed their kingdom that they had created, what had once been a game had become reality. Chloé had always been Marinette’s right hand woman, while Nino had been the left hand. Both were extremely important, although Chloé had always been more expressive about her status, she usually had people openly confess or talk. Nino had always been more quiet, he was extremely vocal when he wanted to be, but he preferred to stay in the background and watch everything unfold. Kim had designated himself to watch Marinette’s back, while Juleka was the perfect spy, especially when she teamed up with Sabrina

...

Deadly. Deadly was the word to use for that duo.

Before he registered, they had reached the Agreste Mansion. He thanked the driver and he and Chloé stepped out. Mr.Agreste’s assistant and bodyguard were both at the door looming over them.

To be quite honest, it was rather intimidating.

Well, at least to him. Chloé didn’t seem to think so.

“We need to talk to Adrien  ** now ** , I don’t care if Uncle Gabriel has an issue, unless he wants his son to walk into a school wide war, he needs to be informed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We’re getting into the backstory of the Red Queen’s Court! 
> 
> For simplification:
> 
> Chloé is the right hand woman
> 
> Nino is the left hand man 
> 
> (Essentially these are Mari’s go to people, advisors, and can direct orders to anyone below them)
> 
> Kim is the bodyguard of sorts (he knows that Mari is a kickass woman, but sometime even they need someone just to watch their backs) He also protects the rest of the group
> 
> Juleka is a spy, she’s super quiet, and clearly we can tell that she’s got a history of her photo being taken (or lack of it really) so no one tends to notice her until she’s already picked up everything
> 
> Sabrina is the messengers, and occasionally teams up with Juleka to gain info on anyone!
> 
> Adrien....at this point we don’t know what he’ll be, maybe Mari wants a Red King, or since she’s quite happy ruling alone, maybe Red Knight.....we’ll never know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Red Court

**_ 10 years ago _ **

_ “You will never be anything other than a stupid pigtails baby!” _

_ Chloé watched as a group of 10 year old boys walked away cackling, leaving the 6 year old girl in the puddle where they had  ~~ pushed ~~ bumped into her.  _

_ Chloé expected the normal tears, but the girl just got up and and walked over to a group of adults with similar features to the boys....ah! She’s playing up her 6 year old charm to the adults! Chloé’s impressed, and doesn’t that thought just make her shudder.  _

_ Moving closer she attempted to listen in, “ -m so sorry dear!” One of the mothers said before all of them had called the boys over reprimanded them,  made them apologize and then proceeded to ground them.  _

_ No one noticed the small kid smirking, no one except Chloé who had made eye contact with her, nodding their heads, an formidable bond was made. _

_.............……………………………………… Time Gap …………………………………………………………… _

_ Within the next month Marinette introduced Chloé to her best friends Nino and Kim, and from that moment they were constantly together, but the biggest change came when they went to Primaire. _

_ They saw the interactions everyone had with the younger kids and decided that that  needed to go . Marinette made the plans, Chloé (who’s status in society had grown with the recent election that made her father Mayor) and Nino (who’s watched his parents in meetings and the public as they owned their own company) implemented said plans, Kim had agreed to guard them when they went into risky situations, granted he ended up with some detentions, but Chloé always got him out on the days they needed him badly. By the time they had hit 14 in Collège they had an iron grip in the entire school, and were known as the Red Court, with Marinette on the throne as Queen _

_ That’s when things changed.  _

_ “I think we should dissemble the court.” Chloé, Nino, Kim, Juleka, and Sabrina whipped their heads to the bluenette. They were sitting in Nino’s room hanging out before summer came to an end. _

_ Chloé shot up, “WHAT!? Why! Don’t tell me you’re getting soft DC!” _

_ Marinette chuckled, “Not exactly. Remember we’re heading to Lycée soon, that means all the Collèges are feeder schools, so we’ll be meeting a lot of new kids who don’t know us. So, let’s take advantage and sink into the shadows.” _

_ “But most of the schools already know us, we do have a bit of a reputation.” Sabrina piped up from the back. _

_ “Yes but not all, and that exactly is what we’re going to need. So here’s the plan...” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clarifications: 
> 
> Nino’s family owns their own record label, (which is why he loves DJ-ing so much)
> 
> Chloé is still kinda mean, even to the people in the group, but because she spent so much time with Nino and Mari in particular, they tended to calm her down. Since she’s been with Sabrina so much recently, she kinda went overboard sometimes....
> 
> Do the parents know about this? 
> 
> Mari’s parents are aware, but they also know that there are something you just don’t get yourself involved in. Chloé’s parents would have to actually be in her life to know, so her butler knows since he helps her take care of some of the more adult required parts in the plan. Nino’s parents don’t care (not in like a neglectful way, just they know as long as their son doesn’t do anything dangerous to himself, than he is free to be whatever he wants). Sabrina refuses to tell her dad, and often uses Chloé as an excuse when he becomes suspicious. Kim’s parents are aware, they just know he cares(heh, that rhymed) about his friends. Juleka’s mom is completely on board (literally) While Luka is a voice of reason when he wants to make sure everything has been COMPLETELY planned out.


	5. Hierarchy and Nostalgia

Marinette woke up early that morning confident, at this point everything had been set up: 

Sabrina had answered all the queries after the post on the school blog went viral. She made sure the people who played parts in the plan were updated, and sent messages to people who should be told they were safe.

Juleka had informed her brother and mom about the situation, (her mother was extremely happy). She also took out the old files they had on everyone and went through them to make sure they were still accurate and up to date.

Kim got his dad to help him pull out the old martial arts training dummy. It had been a few years since he rigorously trained but the familiar movements were embedded in his body and it only took a couple of hours to remember.

Chloé and Nino had explained the hierarchy to Adrien and how it had formed. He had been told that unless he openly goes against the Red Court he was safe, but for now and until further notice he was on ‘Trial Period’. Also per their instructions, they sent a message to the school board about certain members of the staff...

Marinette walked to her closet and pulled out last nights decided outfit and put it on. It was a loose red sweater that slowly fell off her shoulders, black tights and black heeled boots with a zipper on the side. She painted her nails blood red, put a small amount of makeup and even left her hair loose. Finally she pulled out a chain with a red queen’s crown charm and fastened it on her wrist. Taking one more look at herself she turned to Tikki, the tiny god nodded and gave her a supportive smile and flew into the girl’s bag. Leaving her bedroom she headed downstairs to the kitchen where she saw her parents drinking coffee and prepping for the bakery, they also looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile. They knew what was coming.

Marinette walked to school calmly, she ate her breakfast muffin while she quietly chatted with Tikki about some design idea she had for a miraculous inspired jacket. When she reached the gates she knew that her group hadn’t lost their touch, the students parted for her, nodding with expressions of respect and support. All of them had either a necklace,bracelet, or pin with a red pawn attached.

When she entered the school she saw Chloé and Sabrina already inside. Chloé was wearing a bracelet like hers, but instead of a queens crown, it was a bishop. Sabrina had a pin on her sweater vest that showed a rook. Both notice Marinette and greeted her.

“Hey DC, good to see your senses are finally back. Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!  
_ ‘I think we should dissemble the court.’  _ Honestly, I have never been so bored since Daddy made me go to that utterly boring opera show! 8 hours wasted!”

“Chloé, are you still complaining about that night?” The three turned and saw Nino and Adrien walking towards them with wide smiles. Nino had a bishop charm tied onto his wrist like a bracelet(very much like a certain turtle miraculous), while Adrien had been given a pawn like the rest of the school. 

“ ** ADRIKINS ** **!** Do you know how horrible that night was!?” “Yes! Because you forced me to come with you, and then 4 years later you’re still talking about it!” Nino was snickering into his hand, Sabrina had to turn around before she bursted out laughing, while Marinette had no qualms about giggling openly in front of them.

Around the corner Kim and Juleka walked out, one had her rook charm on a choker beautifully resting on her neck, while the other had his proudly pinned to his sweater.

Both nodded to Marinette before joining the conversation. 

For the next few minutes, the bluenette stood as she saw nostalgia wash over her and feel herself warm up from the inside. She hadn’t realized how much she missed this, missed her friends. When she had first decided to lay low it had seemed easy, and for a time I had! Chloé still got to make fun of people, Sabrina would still follow Chloé around, making people think she was just a sidekick, (although Chloé never actually forced Sabrina to do her homework, since Chloé was extremely intelligent. But it worked for a good cover!). Nino still didn’t get involved until he had to, and preferred to observe the situation first. Juleka still was quiet, but had slowly found her passion. Kim still got to have dares and bets, he still would prank people and joined sports teams. And Marinette herself still buried herself into fashion design, she was still a clumsy mess, and still fangirled over celebrity role models.

Over time though, it was mundane. It sucked the life out of her, and a huge part of her regrets the decision. She still remembers the time Chloé had come all the way to her house and bursted into angry tears because she didn’t know if she could continue being so mean to everyone. Nino had become more quiet than ever before, while Juleka had become extremely shy, only recently had she actually started standing up for herself. Kim was more tired, and Sabrina had looked lonely all the time. Marinette had felt stressed and tired all the time, school, fashion, Ladybug, her new role as the guardian, the need to constantly be positive lest Hawkmoth decides to akumatize her.

Seeing her friends laughing and smiling, she silently promised to never hurt them like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! >~<
> 
> I wanted to make a Marinette who’s confident and smart, but like all people makes mistakes. I didn’t want a character who seemed to be flawless, didn’t make bad decisions, didn’t get unnecessarily upset. 
> 
> Not that her decision was bad, it just was very difficult and painful to follow through. Since essentially they had to act like lesser versions of themselves, and most of school knows that’s not what they’re like, so the student body & staff are watching the great people slowly crumble, and they can’t do anything! 
> 
> For now, Adrien has gotten a pawn charm. But remember if they’re smart a pawn can easily become a rook, knight, or bishop. (Yes, Queen also works but there is only one!)


	6. You don’t know me. None of you do

Lila walked into class with no clue she was about to face the heat. She had had the best morning so far:

  * She had dreamed her wedding to Adrien and the fame that came with it
  * She had a delicious french toast and berries for breakfast 
  * Makeup was perfect 
  * Memories of Marinette’s loss made her giggle and hum on he way to school



But had she payed attention to anyone in the school she would have notice the students either glaring at her or running away in fear and the teachers were hiding in their classrooms (can’t be blamed for what they don’t see). 

“Good Morning everyone!” She said entering the classroom, only to stop walking as soon as she saw the sight in front of her. 

Sabrina was now sitting with Juleka second row to the back.

Behind them, Nino sat next to Adrien on one side of the back.

Chloé and Marinette sat on the other side of the back, while Kim sat sat by himself just in front of them, watching everyone carefully.

The rest of the class looked heartbroken, Rose was silently crying and Alya was dejectedly sitting at the front. Moving towards the ladyblogger she questioned the new arrangement.

“Honestly girl? I couldn’t tell you. I just got here and they all refused to speak to any of us.”

Before anyone could say anything Ms.Bustier came in looking paler than ever before.

She glanced to the back of the class, specifically to the bluenette who held her gaze with her now frosty eyes. Caline looked down in guilt. Pulling herself together she slapped a smile on her face and started class.

“Alright class. Good morning! Today before we get into any class work we have a few announcements. Firstly, Principal Damocles is going to be on a bit of a break for a bit... therefore the board has a substitute Principal supplied for us. Secondly, Marinette has decided to retire from the positionof class representative-“

“WHAT!?” 

“NO! MARINETTE! WHY!” 

“GIRL I KNOW YOU-“

“You don’t know me. _None of you do_. I’m done. I don’t have anything to gain from being class representative.” Marinette glared at all the class, until they all looked away in fear or shame. She shot a look at her teacher to indicate for her to continue.

Gulping, the red head carried on. “Of course, that means Alya, as the class deputy you will also be stepping down.” Alya felt her heart shatter. She hadn’t done much but suddenly she felt like she was cast aside.

“With it being the middle of the year, we don’t have the time to go through elections and explain everything. So Marinette has suggested two people who will be able to handle the jobs and that is, Chloé and Nino.”

The class turned their heads to look at the two, while the blonde was smirking, the young DJ just smiled and nodded at Adrien’s questioning gaze.Nino felt Alya’s eyes watching, but he refused to look at her. For fear of wanting her back or because he didn’t want to blow up he didn’t know.

Class continued on as normally as possible. Although whenever Caline attempted to get Marinette to help her classmates she was stared down by 7 students in the back who gonna take this bullshit, Marinette’s not the teacher here!

.............……………………………………… Time Gap ……………………………………

When the bell rang most of the class headed to the cafeteria, with the exception of Adrien who had a modelling shoot to go to, Juleka who had forgotten a form at home and was walking back, and Kim who had been held back by Alix.

“Alright, I need you to tell me what the fuck is going on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the LONG wait!
> 
> I explained in another fanfic, but with school, final assignments and the Christmas which turned out to be an absolute disaster for me, I’ve been a bit of a mess! 😣😖
> 
> Right so, I don’t know if I should make some redemptions for any of the members of the Akuma Class.
> 
> If I did it would probably be for Alix, Nathaniel, and (very low possibility) Rose.  
> I might make them neutral cause I don’t think Marc will appreciate his boyfriend being enemy by association with Lila. 😬😬
> 
> Any comments and questions are appreciated 
> 
> Also for those who don’t like the Lila Anon ignore them, the reason I never do anything is because I actually get extremely amused by the really bad portrayal of Lila Rossi they’re trying to do 🤣🤣

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Braided Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163247) by [Thisismysideaccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismysideaccount/pseuds/Thisismysideaccount)




End file.
